


A Double Date

by theheirofslytherinlives



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, double fake relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheirofslytherinlives/pseuds/theheirofslytherinlives
Summary: If you invite someone on a double date, be sure your date doesn't get arrested before you ask her to go.





	A Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> For craptaincold on tumblr

“How are we going to pull this off? I'm not a very good actor.” 

“Just, act natural. It's only for one evening.” 

“Tell me again why we agreed to do this,” Nate said. 

“Because,” Ray said, fixing his friend’s tie, “Cisco’s a friend, I didn't want to disappoint him if I showed up without a date. Besides, it'll be fun.” They were in Ray’s room in the Waverider, preparing for their ‘date.’

“I'm only doing this for you, buddy,” said Nate, “If this all goes south, I'm blaming you.”

“Fair enough, honey.” Ray said, jokingly. Nate smiled at his “boyfriend.” The truth was that Nate had had a crush on Ray since he met the nerdy inventor since they had met. Pretending to be Ray’s boyfriend was close to a dream come true for Nate.

The reason Ray picked Nate to be his fake date was he had been harboring feelings for his friend ever since Camelot. He didn't want to admit anything to Nate, since he knew that Nate was still hung up on Amaya. 

“Where are we meeting them?”  
Nate asked, fixing his hair.

“A nice restaurant in Central City. I asked Sara if we could make a stop there since there, since there haven't been any aberrations recently.”

“How'd you get her to do that?” Nate asked, surprised.

“I'm not sure, honestly.” Said Ray. “She just said, and I quote, ‘have fun you crazy kids’ and to be back by ten.”

“A curfew? What is she, your mom?”

“I heard that!” Sara called from the next room. Ray sighed

\---

Cisco was panicking. In the short three days since he had offered to go on a double date with Ray and whoever he was dating, his date had gotten herself arrested. Well, his sort of date. He had planned on asking her to dinner, until he saw on the evening news that Lisa Snart had been arrested for robbing a jewelry store. 

He didn't want to cancel, so Cisco began to look for other options. Barry could work as a fake date, and so could Caitlin. Cisco dialed Barry’s number. No reply. The second time he called, Barry picked up.

“Hey, Barry.”

“Hi Cisco. What's up?”

“I need a favor.” Cisco nervously fidgeted with his shirt.

“Sure, bro. What is it?” Barry asked.

“Well, I have a double date tonight, but my date got herself arrested and I don't want to cancel so could you pretend to be my boyfriend for the evening,” Cisco said, extremely quickly.

“I sorta have a date with Iris tonight.  
I would help, but…” Barry’s voice trailed off.

“I understand.” Said Cisco. “It's cool.” He hung up. This was hopeless. He scrolled through the contacts on his phone, trying to guess who might be available. Hartley’s name caught his eye. “Why not.” Cisco muttered. He called Hartley.

“Hello?” Hartley answered. He sounded bored.

“Hey Hartley. I need a favor.”

“What is it?” 

“I sort of need someone to pretend to be my date for the evening, and-”

“I'll do it.”

“I'm sorry, what?”

“I'll do it.” Hartley said. “What time should I pick you up?”

“I think around seven works,” Cisco said, hesitantly. “Thanks.” He hung up. Now he had a ‘date’, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it. The one thing he was sure of was that this double date was going to go horribly wrong.

\---

That evening, at precisely seven o’clock, the Waverider dropped Nate and Ray off by the restaurant, and Hartley arrived at Cisco’s apartment wearing a full tuxedo. On sight of what Hartley was wearing, Cisco burst out laughing.

“What?” Hartley said, confused. “It's a fake date, isn't it? Why shouldn't I dress like it's a real one?” 

“That's fair.” Cisco said, realizing he was simply wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a blazer.

“Nice shirt.” Hartley hid the bouquet of flowers he was holding behind his back.

“Thanks.” Said Cisco, checking to see what shirt he was wearing. ‘Keep Calm and Han Shot First’, the shirt read. 

“So should we get going?” Hartley asked. “I'll drive.”

In the car, Cisco explained the situation to Hartley.

“...And that's why I need you to pretend to be my date.” He finished. 

“Got it.” Hartley said, adjusting his bow tie. He paused. “You do realize we’re going to have to act like a couple, right? Cisco froze. How had he not thought of that?

“Just don't kiss me and we’ll be fine,” said Cisco. 

\---

As Ray and Nate waited for Cisco and his date to arrive, Ray ran the situation over in his head. This whole ordeal seemed too good to be true. Why would Nate agree to go on a fake date with him? Unless…  
Ray pushed that thought out of his head. There was no way that Nate could actually like him outside of a platonic sense. It was impossible.

A car pulled up. Cisco and his date, a man wearing glasses and a full tuxedo. Cisco awkwardly grabbed his date’s hand. 

“Hi,” said Nate. “I'm Nate, Ray’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you.” He shook Cisco’s hand. 

“I'm Cisco.” Cisco said. “And this is Hartley.”

“Nice to meet you both.” Hartley said, smiling politely. 

“I'm Ray.” Ray said.

\--- 

After everyone had ordered their food, Cisco decided to start a conversation. Everyone had been awkwardly silent ever since they sat down.

“So…” he said. “Ray, how did you and Nate meet?” Ray and Nate glanced at each other with uncertainty.

“We...uh…” Nate started. 

“We met while time traveling. Long story.” Ray interjected.

“Time traveling? Like Doctor Who?” Hartley asked.

“Yeah!” Ray said, smiling. “How about you and Cisco? How'd you meet?”

“We met at work.” Cisco said. “Hartley was kind of a dick when we first met, but, uh, I actually got to know him and he's great.” He put his arm around Hartley. Hartley kissed him on the cheek. Cisco blushed. “So…” he said, “Time travel, huh? Tell us a bit more about that.”

\---

“Check, please.” Nate called to their waiter. Everyone had finished their food, and it had gotten late. 

“I'll pay.” Hartley offered.

“Thanks, Hart.” Cisco said. The waiter placed the check on the table. Ray glanced at it.

“Holy moly.” He said. “Well, in glad I'm not paying.” Ray slid the check over to Hartley. “Here.” Hartley looked at the check.

“Does anyone want to split the bill?”

\---

“Well,” Hartley said after they had paid, “It was nice meeting you both, but I'm afraid I must be going.”

“I should get going too.” Cisco said. “I've got, um, work tomorrow. Nice seeing you!”

\---

Cisco and Hartley arrived at Cisco’s apartment after a dead silent car ride. Neither party mentioned the fact that Hartley had kissed Cisco, and neither party wanted too. 

“Oh, shit.” Cisco said, checking his pockets for his key.

“What?”

“My key. I lost it. Is there any chance you know how to pick locks?”

“You could call a locksmith.” Hartley suggested.

“None are open at this hour.” Cisco tried to open the door.

“You could stay at my place.” Hartley said quietly.

“I'm sorry? Did you just ask me to stay at your place?”

“Yeah. I've got a couch you can sleep on and a box set of Harry Potter dvds.”

“Count me in.” Cisco said, grabbing Hartley’s hand and dragging him to the elevator.

\---

Nate and Ray waited for the Waverider to show up outside the restaurant. Nate checked his watch. 9:45. Sara had said that the team would pick them up at 10.

“Thanks for doing this for me, bro.” Ray said. 

“No problem. I had fun.” Nate smiled.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Maybe…we could...go on an actual date sometime?” Nate said, nervously.

“Sure.” Ray grinned. “I’d like that.”

“I’d like that too.” Nate smiled.


End file.
